


“Wanna play ‘Doctor’, Doctor?”

by Hoshiyoi



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cussing, Doctors, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Oblivious Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiyoi/pseuds/Hoshiyoi
Summary: Yoongi is conflicted.Seokjin is worried.Taehyung and Jimin are whipped.Jeongguk is confused.Namjoon is oblivious.And Hoseok? He just likes pick-up lines too much.Mainly BTS-centric but I tagged people that are important to plot as well.. I might make this a series and include other groups in their own works if this one works out. Make it a series :)





	1. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> D5 - abbreviation for dextrose (glucose) given in a 5 percent normal saline solution
> 
> OB-GYNs - doctors who have completed four years of training in the field of obstetrics and gynecology. These doctors are trained to provide a wide range of women's healthcare services.
> 
> Korean:
> 
> dongsaeng (동생) - younger brother  
> hyeong / hyung (형) - older brother

_Present Day (11.10.17) – 12:56 PM_

Yoongi rushed the trolley through the doors of the emergency room, one hand occupied with holding the saline solution overhead. The bag of sodium chloride and water was held rather firm in his nervous grip. Seokjin warily peered at the bag as Yoongi passed his office, even though he knew it wasn’t going to leak, Yoongi’s grip made him weary. The critical care facility was on edge, what with the large body count rolling in from the semi-truck accident that (luckily) didn’t happen too far from the hospital, so of course Jin would’ve understood this attitude. Except Yoongi has been like this since he clocked out last night, not even waiting like he usually did for his Hyung to finish and drive him home. Seokjin noticed how out of it his partner-in-crime was when he clocked in. Although he had been set to confront him about it, given their line of work, he hadn’t found the opportunity. But Seokjin was far from letting this go.

 

“This drip is D5 right?” Yoongi walked into the Emergency Services Director’s office. Jin looked up from his papers, amused. Yoongi didn’t even walk in with a saline drip in his hands, just his lunch. “What’s with that look? I know you’ve been waiting to talk to me, might as well get it over with so I can go back to work without you breathing down my neck.” The tone of Yoongi’s voice was disheartened and even a bit agitated but the way he was presenting himself appeared to be the exact opposite. How Jin is just now noticing how tired Yoon’s eyes looked came as a shock to himself, especially since he had been basically observing him all day.

“Sit down.” Jin’s voice was tender and fond yet firm. The younger all but collapsed onto the leather seat parallel to his elder.

“Hyung—“ Yoongi’s voice was cut of by a painful sob from the latter’s own lips. Before he could burst into a full-on cry he took a few sharp breaths to compose himself. “I don’t understand, Hyung.” At this Jin stood and circled around the desk, he settled on the arm of the chair Yoongi was situated in and pulled the raven-haired boy into a tight hug. With Yoongi, he learned, he just has to let him calm down and speak himself for he’ll come around eventually. In the meantime just simple touches and a sturdy shoulder was all he could provide. Seconds and minutes pass, their break will be over soon but Jin doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind the growing tear stain on his scrubs or the heart wrenching, soft tugs on his hair. Finally, with only about 10 minutes left, Yoongi is reduced to hiccups and is confident enough in his voice to speak up.

The ravenette mumbles under his breath. “What?” Jin bends closer to his mouth, to catch the heavy words falling from cracked lips.

“T-t-taetae..” hiccup. “A-a-and Jim-iminie..” hiccup. “Last.. la-last nuh-night.” hiccup.

Seokjin hushed the shaking boy and soothingly rubbed his back. He needed no further words.

Taehyung and Jimin, an inseparable couple. Both were - are - incredibly beautiful and intelligent doctors. Seokjin had to admit; if he didn’t already have eyes for a certain neurologist he’d probably jump at a chance to be with either one of them.

The troublemakers, linked at the hip, are fairly new additions to Big Hit Hospital. Taehyung an OB-GYN, and Jimin a Cardiologist. Upon arriving about a year and a half back, they wormed their way into their inner circle and, most importantly, into Yoongi’s heart. Recently they’ve been attempting to, quote-unquote, ‘woo’ the grumpy elder. Just the thought of those beagles chasing after the grandpa-like EC specialist made Jin want to snort, but that would be inappropriate at this moment. Anyways, their flattery and attention only served to fluster the man, not used to being given this type of attention. Of course this was, is, disadvantageous. The worst had to be the fact that the duo is, in fact  _together_   _together. Not that Jin had a problem with polyamory, that was certainly not it, but he worried about his dongsaeng. The one he referred to as his right hand had trouble enough as it is loving himself, let alone having the strength to love two others. It would surely take its toll on his mental health. Last night the boys had been following the specialist with a certain glint in their eyes. Their suspicious behavior should’ve alerted the eldest immediately but he had let it slide as just them being ... well, then. But now he knew, they probably— no definitely, cornered the poor Yoongi and forced their experimental horniness or something down his throat._

 

As Jin opened his mouth to reassure Yoongi that he didn’t have to force himself to do something he didn’t want just to please the two people he held in a higher regard to even himself he spoke again, much calmer although still shaken up, “I..” He took a breath, “I confessed.. a-and they were so happy”. To say Jin was taken aback would be an understatement.

 

“Isn’t this.. a good thing then?” He questioned, after a moment of silence.

 

“I told them.. I told them it wouldn’t be appropriate for the three of us to date.” Yoongi confesses, his voice growing quieter and quieter with every word.

 

Jin glanced to the clock, they were three minutes late.

 

Yoongi gave a dry laugh that sounded a lot more like he was hyperventilating. “It’s selfish of me. But.. Even though the thought of being with them excites me and makes me feel things I’ve never felt before, I can’t help but think that once they get what they want from me they’ll just throw me aside. I can’t help but feel that I’m just a way to spice up their couple-y life for a little while.. I-i don’t want that hyung..” tears threatened to spill once again but Jin simply huffed in annoyance.

 

“Yoongles, you realize how stupid you sound right now right? They would never discard you like that.” Jin tapped his foot on the sterile, tile floor. The sound of his heels mixed with the ticking of his wristwatch made him hyperaware of the time they’re not spending saving lives.

 

Yoongi sniffed and stood up, he edges of his lips were still downturned but he seemed.. brighter. Hopeful. “You’re right.” He gave a nod, mostly for himself than for Jin, “Don’t call me ‘Yoongles’. Ever.”

 

Jin grinned, “There’s the Min Yoongi I know and love!” They both stepped back out into the hectic atmosphere of the EC, both a feeling a little better. Jin from confirming his friend isn’t spiraling into depression as he’s done in the past and Yoongi from being able to open up and have a good cry. 

_He’ll be okay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me if you enjoyed it :)  
> Critics are always welcome as well!
> 
> Also I’m soft for Jin and Yoongi’s friendship.


	2. A Spooful of Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over ~~  
> Have a chapter as celebration, don’t forget to comment your thoughts or critics :)

_Present Day (11.10.17) – 8:15 PM_

Yoongi sat down idly, the calmest he’s been all week. The gentle beeping of the heart monitor and whirling of the oxygen tank and various machines hooked onto the poor man laying next to him nearly lulled him to sleep, it would’ve if not for the danger of his patient convulsing while he dozed off nearby pressing down on him.

After getting a nice sob in with Jin he had suddenly felt tired, all the emotions he felt were now out there. Before his thoughts could drift off to last night’s events for the hundredth time, the curtains that separated him from everyone else in the intensive care unit flew open.

“EC Min~” sang a familiar voice. He craned his next to peek up at the giant. Chanyeol, his elder, gracefully sauntered to his chair and all but picked him up. “Take a break,  _pwease_.” Chanyeol’s strange aegyo made him want to throw up and punch him, maybe he could manage to do it simultaneously if he tried hard enough.

Sadly, before he could move to sock the elder in the face, Chan held up a juice box. A peace offering. Yoongi ripped it out of Chanyeol’s hand before the other could even blink, which made the elder let out a chuckle. 

 

Quite a while past, Yoongi was sucking only air up. The annoying sounds being the only thing permeating through the thick, but oddly comfortable, silence. That was until Chanyeol gasped suddenly and hit the palm of his hand with a fist in realization.

 

“Taehyunie-ah wanted me to tell you something,” he casually brought up, “something about..” Chanyeol brought his fingers up to make air quotes,  _“‘Hyung, after your shift let’s meet up at the pediatric ward pleeeeeaaaaasssseee’_  I think.” The casual mimicry of Taehyung’s deep voice and semi-heavy Daegu accent made Yoongi snort a bit. He simply nodded, keeping his calm and collected mask.

 

“Alright. Thanks for relaying the message.” Yoongi could feel his palms begin to sweat already, just the thought of seeing Taehyung, and possibly Jimin again since they’re almost never apart, made him feel like his heart was being stepped on.

 

“Yeah, I’ll watch this patient.” Chanyeol picked up the board at the base of the hospital bed that read the patient’s current stats. “He went into cardiac arrest but pulled through… has yet to pass the red window and stabilize, correct?” The redheaded Doctor looked up, hair falling in his eyes. 

 

Yoongi nodded silently, half-paying attention half-captivated by the strands of hair sticking up from the back of said redhead’s head. He was quite handsome, Chanyeol. Why couldn’t he fall in love with a person like him? The more Yoongi thought about it, the more he couldn’t bring himself to think of Chanyeol in a romantic way. Instead of continuing this train of thought he decided to leave, Chan is more than capable of handling this patient himself.

The Ravenette quickly made his way past groaning patients and semi-frantic doctors, it was nearly time for him to clock out, he had but only one round left to make. With that in mind he pushed all thoughts of Taehyung and Jimin away and entered a room that held a small frail girl. He walked around the hospital bed to the place where they kept the medicine.

He poured a thick liquid serum on a spoon and went up to her. Immediately she started bawling and crying, refusing to ingest the disgusting-tasting medicine. Yoongi sighed, the child suffered from a terrible fever and had fits of anemia, she needed to take the drug. He had forced the child’s mother who had refused to leave her little girl’s side to go home for the night to finally get some rest but he was now feeling a tinge of regret seeing as the woman was the only one who could get her to swallow the medication

Yoongi let out another frustrated sigh as he racked his brain for techniques to get the child to comply. His mind wandered to two years ago, when his feelings for the two troublemakers were still developing and Taehyung had gotten sick with a cold. Jin, being the motherly character he is, had immediately rushed to the drug store upon hearing the news. He of course dragged Yoongi with him to Taehyung and Jimin’s studio apartment where he basically spoon-fed the lad. Jin had given Tae medicine, which he of course made a face at, and immediately flushed the bitter serum down with a spoonful of sugar. And of course it prompted Taehyung to start singing the song “Spoonful of Sugar”, a bad imitation of Mary Poppins falling from his lips. Thinking back on it made Yoongi laugh at the silliness of it all but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

In a very off-key voice Yoongi began singing the song and making funny faces. The child stopped crying, although Yoongi was very sure it was because she was terrified and not amused, and the specialist finally stuffed the medicine in her mouth. He grabbed a bit of sugar with the same spoon and flushed he medicine down with it. The little girl sniffed and smiled up at Yoongi and he’d be totally lying if he didn’t say he felt a teensy bit accomplished.

Yoongi allowed himself to smile back before turning around to leave. At the sight of Jimin standing in the doorway with a fond smirk of his lips he let out a faint squeak, though he would never admit that ever happened. Nothing was said for a while, and Yoongi would definitely put this moment under the awkward category, which made the elder a bit flustered. Before he could say something first however Jimin motioned his head towards the hall and Yoongi took that as his cue to squeeze past to go clock out.

What ever comes next, he’ll face it head on, he decided.


	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "「❀」" Usually means a break in the plot and/or a perspective change.  
> There are side stories like namjin and jkook going on, I don't know if anyone wants more of them or if I should make this a series and have the sideships as spin-offs? For now I'll stick with the main three.
> 
> Terminology: [None]
> 
> It's Hobi's Birthday!!! So have a chapter, eh? Dedicated to my sunshine~  
> It's also Vernon and DK's birthdays :)

_Present Day (11.10.17) – 9:24 PM_

Jimin and Yoongi walked in silence, the latter staring a hole in the back of the former’s head. The silence was deafening, even if it wasn’t really silent, what with all the beeping monitors and voices and groans, and it was all Yoongi could do to not freak the fuck out.

“Hyung,”

It was just one word but that didn’t stop Yoongi from jumping two feet in the air. “Y-yes?” God he hated himself for that stutter.

"Aren't you going to clock out?" There was a rather amused glint in Jimin's eyes as he stood next to the staff locker room entrance.

"Right, clock out. Yeah, that's a thing I do.. Because I work here, heh.." Young continued to ramble and wish he could die at that moment as he fumbled with the lanyard around his next. He quickly swiped his card, twice because somehow he managed to swipe incorrectly, and rushed into the lockers to hang up his coat and grab his bag. He didn't come back out immediately, choosing to stand in front of his assigned locker to gather his thoughts.

Determined, he stepped back out.

 

「❀」

 

_Past (5.5.15) – 6:21 AM_

The moment he had met Yoongi had been anything but special.

He was late, which was not exactly breaking news, and the girl preparing his coffee was taking way too long. The moment his cappuccino with cinnamon and chocolate power was finished he scrambled to leave. Ideally he hoped to rush to his new job and barely make it on time but as luck would have it he did not even make it to the door.

Crashing into a rather frail looking man he spilled his cappuccino - thank you, luck - and became very well acquainted with the hardwood flooring of the charming café.

“Are you okay?” A hesitant voice came from above. Holding his throbbing nose Taehyung chanced a glance up at the wall of limbs he had rammed into. The soft lighting of the café behind the figure cast an angelic glow on the blonde-haired man. He was coming closer, crouching down next to Taehyung. Long, pale fingers grabbed Taehyung’s wrist. “Shit, your nose isn’t broken is it?” The stranger had a large coffee stain on his beige scrubs; it ran from the collar of his shirt to the elastic band of his pants. He had obviously taken the brunt of the coffee spill.

“No,” he managed, his voice nasally to his own ears. “I don’t... think so?” He stood up, grabbing his backpack that he had dropped.

“I’m sorry about your coffee, I wasn’t looking.”

Wow. This complete stranger, covered in his, probably scalding hot, coffee was apologizing to _him_. If this person wasn’t an angel, he was hallucination and Taehyung was still in bed.

“No, it’s my fault really,” Taehyung sent him one of his famous boxy-smiles while pulling out his handkerchief “I’m sorry about your scrubs.” Taehyung hoped this would suffice for now. “Here, I’m super late so I can’t stay and treat you to coffee. I hope you don’t think I’m a jerk – bye!”

The next day, they ran into each other again at the hospital– _“We’ve got to stop meeting this way,”_ he had said – and exchanged numbers.

Truthfully, Taehyung was screwed even before he realized it.

 

_Present Day (11.10.17) – 9:37 PM_

Taehyung was beginning to think this was all a terrible idea, but could you blame him for trying? After all when your obsession for the past year and a half confesses they like you but refuses to speak to you immediately afterwards, what are you supposed to do? Shrug it off and continue on with your life? If that were the case, Taehyung would rather not have ever met said obsession - no wait he still probably would. If there's one thing he and Jimin would never regret it would be moving to Seoul and meeting Yoongi.

Be that as it may, it dumbfounds him, how his small and soft hyung was first to confess, how he even confessed at all. Last night still feels like a distant dream. Yoongi with a deep blush running up his neck and to his face, with his deep raspy voice and adorable sprinkle of light freckles, asked them to meet him outside after their shifts. He stumbled over his words and bit his thumb’s nail the way he always did when he was nervous or worried.

It was adorable.

_“I like you. Both.”_

Both.

_Both._

Taehyung’s heart stopped and pounded even harder at the same time, it was a miracle he wasn’t rushed to the Emergency Room at that moment.

Polygamy wasn’t anything new to him. He’s been infatuated with more than one person at a time. It brought a lot of complications in his past relationships, jealous girlfriends and boyfriends alike. Not everyone was content with idea of opening your heart to multiple persons. It wasn’t “normal”. Taehyung never considered himself normal in the first place so he initially had no problems with his sexuality.

There was a time however when he had felt broken.

Before he met Jimin, he had been with Yoo Kihyun, a bright individual with a big dream. Kihyun wanted to be an idol, and he sure as well could be one. His voice, on more than one occasion, lulled the beagle-like trainee to sleep when he was up doing an all-nighter and studying for his internship at a local hospital.

Now Yoo Kihyun was an amazing person. He was kind, loyal, and most of all understanding. But that was what made everything much mo—

A sudden buzz interrupted Taehyung’s melancholy-induced train of thoughts.

His phone lit up in his hands with a new notification.

 

**_Jiminie-babo <3:_ **

_Hyung and I are coming right now_

_Sent 9:42 PM_

_He’s currently freaking out inside the locker room_

_maybe we should do this another time_

_Sent 9:43 PM_

 

It was just like Jimin to second-guess himself. Tae’s finger worked quickly to reassure his partner.

 

**_You:_ **

_its now or never_

_theres nothing for us to be worried about_

_chimchim, fighting! :)_

_Sent 9:43 PM_

 

「❀」

 

_Present Day (11.10.17) – 9:46 PM_

Jimin’s eyes scanned the smiley-face that mocked him from behind the screen of his dumb smartphone for what seemed like hours.

His breathing, after reading Taehyung’s message five times and repeating the words to himself like a mantra, has since calmed. His heart however was still lodged somewhere between his stomach and one of his kidneys.

Gently while waiting for Yoongi he applied pressure to his belly.

_Maybe I’m sick? I knew I shouldn’t of stolen Hoseok-hyung’s coconut water.. probably been in the fridge for ages.._

“Are going to keep standing there?” Yoongi’s low baritone voice returned Jimin’s attention to the present. He seemed to have calmed down, his signature resting bitch face serving well to hide what was sure to be a flurry of jumbled thoughts.

Jimin smiled at him but said nothing. Turning towards the exit they continued on, the walk from their current building to where Taehyung was surely waiting at the Pediatric ward was not a long one. Soon enough they were approached a figure leaning near the entrance of said ward. Taehyung had spotted them already and was rapidly advancing towards the two smaller men.

“Hyung!” He greeted cheerfully, waving to Yoongi instead of the usually pouncing which Yoongi admittedly both thanked him for and cursed him for. “Let’s go, yes?” Taehyung latched onto Jimin’s back, attention still on Yoongi as he guided them towards his car.

“Go where?” Yoongi questioned, “Can’t we just like.. talk here?”

“Outside? In public?” Jimin retorted. _It sounds stupid when you put it that way…_

“Fair enough..” The eldest reluctantly slid past Jimin into the backseat of Taehyung’s bright red Jeep.

The three sat in what could be categorized as awkward silence but Yoongi was rather call it anticipation and nerves. Quietly he fiddled with his seatbelt and chewed on his nails the whole ride.

“Hyung, you’ll start bleeding if you keep chewing on your nail like that.” Jimin spoke from the passenger’s seat, his gaze focused on the rearview mirror. Yoongi said nothing but slowly lowered his hand.

“What’s the point in over thinking anyways,” He thought to himself, “If this goes wrong, I’ll only lose the two most amazing people in my life… No offense Hobi-ah.” An image of his dongsaeng glaring disapprovingly at him flashed briefly in his mind.

 

Yoongi seemed to stiffen for a moment before nodding abruptly with a small “yeah”. He pursed his lips as the car slowed to a stop at a red light. Jimin found this adorable, the way his kittenish tongue would occasionally dart out to moisten his pouty lips, even the way we would chew his thumbnail whenever he got too lost in his thoughts. Jimin almost felt bad about all of this.  _Almost_. After all, he was the first to confess, they hadn’t pressured him into anything.

“What was that hyung? You’re mumbling.”

“Nothin’. Nothing.” Yoongi bit his lower lip to avoid biting his thumbnail again. Luckily, before the conversation could develop any further, Taehyung and Jimin’s studio apartment rolled into view.

Yoongi has only seen the luxurious high-rise building from the multiple times he’s dropped Jimin and Taehyung off after a night of drinking at company dinners or clubbing with their friend group. He’s never been inside save for the time he was dragged by Jin to spoon feed Taehyung back to health and even then he didn’t really have time to look around. Come to think of it, Yoongi doesn’t even know if anyone else besides Chanyeol, who for some reason seems to be really close with the pair, and Jin have been inside.

Hesitantly, Yoongi followed the couple indoors. He glanced around the interior of the apartment, a small smile tugging on his lips. You can clearly tell the space was well lived-in and was teeming with affection.

Pictures of Jimin and Taehyung littered the apartment; some were photographs others seemed to have been expertly painted. In one corner of the apartment stood a large, unfinished canvas surrounded by dirty tarps and what appeared to be cans and tubes of paint.

“Did one of you paint these?” Yoongi looked to Taehyung, knowing his friend’s obsession with art it was his most obvious guess. With a quick, surprisingly shy, nod his assumption was confirmed. “Wow? They’re really good, Taehyung.” Yoongi felt a large smile tugging on the corners of his mouth and reaching his eyes where it, without a doubt, crinkled the corners of his eyes.

Impressed and very curious Yoongi walked towards the unfinished painting. “Wait, hyung, don’t loo—“ Taehyung began his warning but it was too late. Yoongi, upon closer inspection of the painting, let out a small gasp.

There on the canvas was an unfinished painting of [him](https://pm1.narvii.com/6420/3886bc7f3655bcac914e58ef48095dbd847a62e8_hq.jpg).

His own sharp eyes stared back at him, a small and knowing smirked playing on the edge of his lips. Everything about it, every detail, exuded confidence and love. The sheer amount of affection put into the unfinished drawing made Yoongi’s legs feel weak.

Slowly he turned around, eyes shifty and wide, and sat on the bright yellow couch that was undoubtedly chosen by Taehyung against Jimin’s will. Taehyung and Jimin remained quiet. Fearful, he supposed, and observed his movements from across the room. He looked to them and sniffed once, quite awkwardly.

“Let’s talk, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you liked it, comments are always welcome.  
> Young fanart done by user Cheesa #pedomilk on KPOP Amino.


	4. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to chance story plots too, I'll see how this is received... I hope you enjoy Hoseok and Jeongguk's story line while I finish planning Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jimin's one. Sorry this is only around 1K but I'm just trying to see how it goes for now.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse except that I've been solely focused on school and other things like that. I have a lot of work to do until the start of the new semester so I have no set updating schedule but we'll see how this goes?
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> MCS - minimal conscious state  
> CNS Specialist - just basically another way of saying Neurologist :)

 

「❀」

 

_Present Day (11.11.17) – 2:57 AM_

 

_Hope._

_Hope means... everything to him._

_If he can provide even the tiniest bit of hope for someone then he'd try his best._

_And even if there's just the smallest bit of hope, he'd hold onto it._

_That's why... after everyone else has given up... after everyone told him, "give it up" and "the boy'll never make it" he didn't give up._

_It was hard, there's no doubt about it.. and there were times when pulling the plug just seemed like it'd be such sweet relief, for the both of them._

_But he never gave up._

_And now.._

_He's waking up._

_Wake up.._

 

"Wake. Up."

 

Hoseok woke up with a start.

With sleep lingering in the corner of his eyes he looked around his small office and then at the on-duty nurse, Nayeon. Her usually cheerful manner was buried behind a small scowl that alerted the doctor.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"We think..  _He's_ waking up, of course we don't know for sure since we can't properly assess that but we think he may be entering.. or exiting MCS. And practically been living here for the five weeks he's been hospitalized so I thought-" but Nayeon hardly got to finish her second sentence before the man was already out the door. She's surprised he even waited after the first sentence.

 

Hoseok flew down the hall of the hospital ward, his office not to far from his target. Nayeon's voiced called out from behind him, "No running in the hospital."

He simply called back, "No shouting in the hospital," without once turning around. He quickly reached room 512, the room occupied by his most recently admitted comatose patient. By the bedside was none other than Namjoon and a nurse he recalls being named Jackson.

Pieces of their conversation floated up to him as he approached them.

"It's only been four weeks, he's getting up early. Must be a strong one," Jackson voiced, "at least we know he won't progress into a vegetative state.. or die."

The CNS specialist next to Jackson briefly passed a hand over his face in exasperation and looked up at the approaching Neuropathologist.

"Hobi, please get him away from me.. He's been following me around all night talking gibberish and stating the obvious.. I feel like banging my head up against the wall... repeatedly." Namjoon looked at him with pleading eyes and gave him a look of resignation to which Hoseok merely laughed at.

"I think you'll be fine," He went as far as giving Jackson a little smirk. 

Namjoon opened his mouth again, probably to complain more about the unintelligent word vomit he deals with everyday, but he didn't get to speak as shifting and groans came from the patient that lay in between the three men.

 

Hoseok watched as the man's long eyelashes brush against his cheek as his eyes shifted beneath closed lids and as they delicately fluttered awake. The man's heart rate increased slightly and Hoseok could feel panic rising within him. Before anything could happen he made a decision. Laying his hand on the patient's arm he made sure his face was in his sight and smiled widely, "It's okay." He spoke softly as he tried his best to keep the man calm.

The man _.. or should he call him boy? He looks too young.._  opened his mouth and let out a harsh sound, something in between a wheeze, a cough and a rasp. Namjoon uncapped the bottle of water he always kept in theroom whenever he visited a coma patient, in the slight chance that they woke up, and put it up to the man's mouth. He must've been thirsty because he drank and gulped until he began coughing, at which point Namjoon set the bottle back down.

"You're awake," Hoseok spoke up first and removed his hand, albeit reluctantly as the man's skin had been soft to the touch, "I'm Doctor Jung, this is Doctor Kim and Nurse Wang." Hoseok slowly introduced everyone in the room in his soft tone and waited for the man to nod at him before continuing.   
"You have been in a coma for approximately four weeks, you suffered severe trauma to the back of your head. Do you know what happened and who you are?"

The man surveyed the the room and then turned back to regard the doctor who had spoken to him. He shook his head carefully once but opened his mouth to speak, "I'm.. a soldier. My name.. I can't remember very well."

As Hoseok’s eyes shamelessly ran over the patient’s breathtaking features and unblemished, smooth, pale skin he couldn’t help but but let his mind wander.

_This delicately handsome kid is in the army? Sure he looks a little built.._

Hoseok’s eyes hungrily roamed the boy’s bare arms, much thanks to the hospital’s short-sleeved garments, his practically hugging the prominent curves of the visible muscle there.

_Actually a lot built.. I bet he could lift me up no problem. D_ _amn if only I’d serve a little later, m—_

 

"Do you know the events that led up to your trauma?" Jackson thankfully cut off Hoseok’s thoughts, speaking loudly. At Jackson's voice the soldier winced harshly which in turn led him to cringe in on himself a bit. Namjoon pinched Jackson's bicep and hissed out a warning to the nurse.

Again the soldier shook his head.

"Do you remember anyone we can contact, tell them you're awake and sign some forms for us?" Namjoon turned and offered, after sufficiently scolding Jackson.

"62... 4521504" He struggled to remember some number, "that's someone's phone number.. I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"That's okay. We'll try that number," Hoseok smiled brightly, hoping it helped ease the patient's mind, "until then, you can press this button here to call Nurse Jackson over anytime you have a problem. And if you have any questions you can always ask for me and I'll come and answer them, alright?"

The man nodded and for the first time, since opening his eyes, he offered a smiled back.

It was the most contagious smile Hoseok had ever seen. His adorable eyes, framed by those long eyelashes, bunch up cutely at the corners and his upper lip slightly folds inwards to reveal the cutest set of teeth. He resembled something of an adorable bunny. Smiling suits him, Hoseok decided at that moment. The rather bright smile went a long way to make the "man" look a lot younger than before which is saying a lot... and a lot more innocent as well.

Before he could write a five page long essay about how beauiful his patient's smile was, Hoseok offered a nod before ushering out the other two in front of him and quietly closing the door with a soft click.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that?


End file.
